


The Joys of Parenthood

by CrazyNekoChan



Series: Soudam Week Summer 2019 [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Post Mpreg, lovechildren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-02 06:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19435534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyNekoChan/pseuds/CrazyNekoChan
Summary: Kazuichi and Gundham spend a day with their babies.Day 2 of theSoudam WeekPrompt:Fluff| Dating |Parenthood





	The Joys of Parenthood

**Author's Note:**

> The return of my AIIL Soudam Lovechildren (Should I add this to the An Idiot in Love Series?)
> 
> This whole story is basically just domestic fluff and nothing more

When Kazuichi had first found out about it, he had been just as ecstatic as he had been scared out of his mind. He always had dreamed about it for as long as he could remember, however now that it happened it suddenly was way more real than he ever could have imagined and there was no backing out of it. After he found out there had been many hurdles that he had to overcome and many sleepless nights that he had spend in worry and down right fright. One of these hurdles he had to overcome had been telling Gundham, his mate, about it. Thinking back to it he guessed that his nervousness on this aspect had been a little unreasonable, because he should have known that Gundham would be overjoyed about hearing that his mate was pregnant from him – even if the alpha had at first simply stood on the spot with shock at the news, before his brain had the chance to process what he had heard.

Other than his worries about how his mate might react, Kazuichi had many more things that had worried him during the time he had been pregnant – actual reasonable worries. His worries had been ranging from how often he had turned sick during the pregnancy and if it was a normal occurrence, if his and Gundham's future child would actually like them or not, if their child would be healthy or might end up ill, or if the labour pains and birth really were as bad as they were always shown on television – they were just as bad if not even more excruciatingly painful than he ever had imagined.

However his biggest worry had been if he would be a good parent for his future child.

While he himself had mostly managed to overcome his past with his mother whom he never even met and his drunk father who often left his anger out on him, it had still left a lot of scars on him and he never even once in his life had experienced how a good parent behaved towards their pup. So he could never stop himself from worrying if he might not turn out to be like his own parents, who abandoned and abused their own child.

These worries had tormented him for a long time and kept him awake for many nights. Luckily he always had Gundham at his side who had reassured him every time that everything would turn out fine, because Kazuichi wasn't like his parents. It had always helped him calm down whenever his anxiety took the better of him, yet a little shadow of doubt always had been left behind.

Until his babies – as it turned out to be twins much to the parents surprise during one of the check ups – were born and he looked at them for the first time. That moment where he and Gundham first held them in their arms Kazuichi had never in his life felt this happy and he knew for a fact that he would never do anything that would make them even for the shortest moment feel any sadness like he had experienced for most of his childhood, because he loved his children more than anything in the world and he would make sure that they had the happiest life he could give to them.

***

Kazuichi loved sleeping in. If it went his way he could spend the whole day simply lying in his bed and cuddling with Gundham who was holding him close in his arms. However he had more important things to attend to which needed him to be awake.

Gundham was the first to wake up like every morning and when he moved his body to sit himself up Kazuichi also slowly woke up from his peaceful dream. While Gundham moved to get up, Kazuichi murmured tiredly and tried to cuddle deeper into his mate's arms to sleep for just a moment longer and enjoy the closeness between them.

“My prince of darkness, while I do understand that your mortal form enjoys long periods of rest, we have to rise now.” Gundham said with a tired smile on his face and leaned down to gently kiss the omega like every morning, “We are after all expected.”

“Yeah, I'm coming.” Kazuichi gave a yawn and sat himself up, before tiredly climbing out of his comfortable bed. After stretching himself, he then followed Gundham out of their bedroom and went into the room next over where a set of two cots were standing.

“Well, look who's already awake.” Kazuichi mused as he went to one of the two cots where the older twin was lying inside of and tried to reach the mobile hanging above her. “You really come after your dad.” he then lifted her out of the cot and gave her a kiss on her cheek, “Good morning, Noriko.”

Noriko turned her attention to the omega holding her and she stretched her small hand out to him to touch his face, making Kazuichi smile with affection for the small infant.

In the meantime Gundham went to the other cot right next to it and gently woke the still resting infant inside, “Awake my dark offspring, as the goddess of the sun has already risen and wishes to greet you.” Being lifted out of the cot made the younger of the two twins, Noriyuki, open his eyes and at seeing his father he gave a bubbly squeal.

“Always the dramatic.” Kazuichi commented to his mate as he let his daughter continue to touch his face in a playful manner, “Anyway, let's get them fed before they decide to eat us.”

“As powerful as our offspring may be, they do not yet posses any teeth for this task, my paramour.” Gundham replied, “Yet you are correct, we should give them their offering so that they may grow up to be big and powerful.”

As every morning the couple went down stairs with their two children in their arms to retrieve the in advanced prepared milk from their kitchen. Going towards their living room, where it would be more comfortable for the small family, the couple then both took a seat on their sofa with a baby each in their arms. Upon having their bottles held to their mouths, the infants then began drinking the milk offered to them, while Kazuichi leaned against his mate.

“Still wishing to rest, my paramour?” Gundham asked his mate with a hushed voice to not disturb the feeding infants.

“Mhm, only a bit.” Kazuichi gave a hum in reply and closed his tired eyes, his arms still gently holding his daughter in his arms.

Smiling affectionately, Gundham placed a soft kiss on Kazuichi's head, “Then rest for a moment longer my beloved. I will watch you and our offspring and make sure that you stay safe during your slumber.”

The loving way in which his mate spoke to him made Kazuichi smile, “Thank ya Gundham. Love ya.” he then got more comfortable against the other's body, making sure that both babies were securely between them, before he closed his eyes for a moment to doze for a little bit longer.

When Kazuichi woke up a while later, Gundham was still holding him and their babies close. However he also had dozen off after the infants had finished feeding and he had placed the now empty bottles to the side. Kazuichi looked at the sleeping face of his mate, before looking down to the two sleeping twins resting in their arms. He felt ecstatic and content at the same time. This moment was everything he ever wanted from his life and sometimes he could hardly believe that it was real and not just some elaborate dream. If it were a dream, he never wanted to wake up from it.

Due to the small movement Kazuichi had made, Gundham then also opened his eyes again. “It does seem like I have also fallen back into the realm of dreams for a while.” he yawned.

“Well, we both deserve all the sleep we can get.” It wasn't rare that their two newborn children liked to wake the couple up multiple times during the night for feeding or for wanting attention from their parents – sadly never at the same time – and so every small nap during the day was precious to Gundham and Kazuichi as sleep was scarce ever since the twins were born.

Even more as the couple not only had their two children to take care of.

One of their dogs walked up towards their owners and began hovering around, making Kazuichi carefully pick both babies up, “You go take care of the animals, while I get them dressed.”

“I will, my dark queen.” Gundham stood up after giving his mate a short kiss, “I will return to you as soon as I can.” he then whistled to call his many animals who came up running to him.

While Gundham was busy with feeding them all, walking the dogs and checking on them all, Kazuichi went into the nursery and carefully laid both children on top of their changing table. To his relieve both infants were still half asleep and so stayed mostly still while Kazuichi retrieved new diapers and the first set of clothing for them both, knowing fully well that he will probably have to change their outfits at least two more times over the span of the day – and probably his own clothing as well at least once.

As soon as both of his children were dressed, Kazuichi laid Noriko into her cot again while he took Noriyuki to feed him his second breakfast for the day. Taking a seat in the rocking chair inside of the nursery, he held his son close as he fed. Rocking back and forth while humming a song to him, Kazuichi relaxed himself before the real hectic of his daily routine would begin.

While Noriyuki was feeding, Noriko decided that it was now her time to get fed and began to get whiny. “Just a moment.” Kazuichi tried to shush her, since he wasn't able to properly feed two babies at once. Sadly she had no interest in listening – not that she could understand him anyway – and got more whiny by the moment.

“Do not worry, I will handle her.” Gundham's voice suddenly rang out and he stepped into the room, a bottle with milk in hand.

“You couldn't have come at a better time.” Kazuichi looked at his mate who carefully lifted the hungry infant into his arms and began feeding her the milk. The couple was glad that both have been blessed with their current jobs where they were able to decide on their work hours on their own and could take off on a whim, which made the raising of infant twins easier. Even after having graduated from Hope's Peak Academy years ago the former ultimate students still had the luxury of the status the school gave to all of their current and former students which always came in handy.

The mated couple were having a relaxed conversation while they waited for the children to finish their food and give their parents the opportunity to actually eat something themselves. As soon as the twins both had finished eating and got cleaned again, the couple went back downstairs and placed them down onto the play mat. While Gundham stayed with their children this time, Kazuichi went and quickly made them their breakfast.

As soon as the food was finished he brought it into the living room and took a seat with Gundham. Ever since their twins were born they rarely ate their breakfast inside of their dining room so that they could keep their eyes on the children while the couple ate. While the couple ate and were talking to each other, they watched their twin lie on their stomachs and lift their heads to look around ever so often. Noriyuki was occupied with holding one of their toys in his hands and moving it around, while Noriko was looking at the cat that decided to rest next to them.

It never failed to amaze Kazuichi to see how all of their pets reacted to the infants. When the couple first had brought home the twins, Kazuichi had been ever so slightly worried how it would turn out with so many animals having access to them, due him always being attacked by animals during his own childhood, while Gundham had been as calm as can be since he trusted that his pets would behave. As it luckily turned out Gundham had been correct and all the animals were careful with the babies without any need of the breeder giving them any command. In fact all of them had decided that they would co-parent them and protect them like their own. Many of the animals would always sleep in the nursery and would always stay close to the babies when they were somewhere within the house with their parents. They also would sometimes move between the babies and any guests that came over to visit the family, which had made it a fun experience for everyone when their friends had first visited after the birth to meet the newborn pups, as one of Gundham's birds had taken a seat on Ibuki's head to pick at her for being too close to the infants for its liking. No one had been prepared for that possibility of happening the first time, however luckily Ibuki had taken this incident with her usual humour.

Though Kazuichi could do without their dogs always hovering when he and Gundham bathed the twins, like if they were torturing them. Kazuichi could swear that the dogs believed that if they didn't like bath time that no one else would either.

Noriko seemed to grow bored of simply looking at the cat next to them and decided to grab his tail. She didn't pull on it or anything, however the parents kept a close eye on her now. The cat also turned his attention to her, as he was now unable to move his body like he would like to. The cat then very slowly raised his front paw and as carefully as he could patted the infant on her head like she was a kitten. This made Noriko widen her eyes a bit, before she gave a happy giggle and let go of the tail, making both parents relax again.

“At least we now know that they come after ya when it's about animals.” Kazuichi commented to this, making Gundham nod with pride.

“It does seem this way, which is very pleasing indeed.”

Kazuichi had to hold his tongue to avoid chuckling at his mate, since every time they saw the twins interact with their many pets Gundham always looked like he was close to overflowing with pride. A few days after the couple had brought home their infants they had found quite a lot of their pets inside of the cots and they were all peacefully cuddling with the babies, which led to Gundham blushing heavily and hardly functioning for most of the day, which still makes Kazuichi chuckle whenever he thinks about it. Though the sight was beyond cute and the photo he took of it was his current background on his mobile phone.

Shortly after the couple had finished their breakfast they noticed that the infants were starting to get tired again. Noriyuki was already close to falling asleep and Noriko was also beginning to get drowsy. As it was slowly creeping up to midday it was time for another nap for the infants, so the couple gently picked them up and placed them into their swing so that they could sleep for a while. Within moments the infants were fast asleep again and Kazuichi and Gundham had a few minutes to themselves.

At least to a degree as they first had to get the housework done now before their pups woke up again. After years of living together they luckily had the act of sharing their chores between them down to an art form, which they needed with so many animals and a set of infants who needed almost constant attention. Both of them took care of a group of their pets and they quickly and quietly cleaned their house before the pups woke up again for their next meal.

As soon as Kazuichi and Gundham had finished the last part of their daily housework they took a look at the closest clock. They still had some time before they would need to feed their babies again, so they could sit down for a while and have some time to themselves for a bit. These days it was a bit of a rarity that they could just sit down together, however Kazuichi wouldn't change this for anything in the world. He liked being a parent; he loved it.

Gundham sat down onto their sofa while Kazuichi decided to lie down onto it and use his mate's lap as a pillow. When Gundham then also began petting the omega's hair, Kazuichi felt like he was in pure heaven. He wouldn't be surprised if he caught himself purring from the relaxing sensation. Kazuichi could spend hours having the alpha pet and play with his hair.

“This is nice.” Kazuichi smiled with content and closed his eyes. He could understand why their pets always enjoyed being petted.

“I am glad to hear this my paramour.” Gundham replied and continued his gentle ministrations, letting his fingers run through the wild mess of brightly dyed hair in a slow rhythm.

If it wasn't in the middle of the day, Kazuichi could've fallen asleep right then and there. Considering how little sleep he and Gundham got these days it wouldn't surprise him if they ended up with falling asleep the moment they sat down and relaxed.

However the sound of their son waking up and whining ever so slightly due to hunger made any thought of sleep vanish again. “Time for duty I guess.” Kazuichi stated with an amused voice as he sat himself up again and made his way towards the twins for feeding, followed closely by Gundham, before they changed their pups into clean clothing and diapers to go out for the day to run some errands.

Since it was a nice day out and because they didn't need to buy that much – and because Kazuichi seriously preferred to only use their car if it was necessary – they decided to put their infants into their pram so that they could walk to the next shop instead of driving. While Kazuichi wasn't entirely sure how much of the stuff the the newborn infants saw and experienced they could actually process yet, he guessed that they would still enjoy seeing a bit of the world instead of having to sit in a car. He at least was sure that his easily upset stomach would enjoy walking in the fresh air way more than having to sit inside of a moving vehicle.

Outside they slowly walked through the streets and went along the park instead of the main road. It was a bit longer of a walk, however it was way more peaceful and as they didn't have anything to carry yet they could allow themselves the little detour. At least their pups seemed to enjoy the walk through the park as their parents happily watch them look around at everything from inside of their pram. Noriko was slightly more quiet and relaxed as she watched all the things pass them, while Noriyuki gave a bubbly giggle at almost every treetop he saw like they were the most hilarious thing ever. Kazuichi guessed that his son probably got his sense of humour and could laugh at almost anything if he was in a good mood.

While walking through the park and leisurely making their way towards the supermarket Kazuichi and Gundham passed a few more people with their children. From little infants in prams, toddler in stroller, children walking while holding the hand of their parent or grandparent, and even one or two teenagers who were spending some time with their family. Many have decided to use the nice weather on this day for a little outing with their families.

Slowly the small family of four arrived at the end of the park, just a few minutes away from the shop. Leaving the park they then walked the last bit until they reached the building which was filled with many different people. Inside they walked through the many different isles and gathered everything that they needed to buy. Ever so often people would look and smile at the young infants who were looking at everything around them with the greatest of interest. One older lady even gave a little wave at them, which made both pups squeak happily. Kazuichi also ever so often heard little comments from people who they passed, who complimented who cute the pups were. He himself also often commented on cute babies even way before he actually had children or even knew Gundham, however he had never really noticed it how often he had commented on seeing cute babies until he actually had some of his own and was suddenly the one at the more or less receiving end of the compliments. He had to admit that it made him proud as a parent to hear constant compliments about his children and he was happy that everyone agreed that his and Gundham's pups were cute. It was also evident that Gundham shared this sentiment, as the usually shy alpha was more than happy to talk about their twins whenever anyone asked, no matter if they knew that person or not.

By the time the family then arrived at the till to pay for their purchase, the twins had already fallen asleep again and were happily napping. It seemed like the trip through the park and the shop was enough excitement for them, at least for now.

After paying for everything, they put some of their shopping into the lower part of the pram which Kazuichi pushed while Gundham carried the rest, as the latter could simply lift more than Kazuichi himself could. Not that he minded, because he did enjoy the fact that his mate could not only carry the omega but also their children at the same time. Though Kazuichi guessed that this won't be for too long, since he could already see how their pups were growing fast. He guessed that it was only a matter of time until they were the same height as the couple themselves was.

On their way home Kazuichi and Gundham took the direct route instead of using the park again. It was soon time again for feeding the twins – sometimes Kazuichi was amazed about how much such tiny babies could eat during the day – and their pets at home also needed to be cared for.

The moment Kazuichi opened their front door they were immediately swarmed by their many pets. Half of them wanted to check on 'their' children whom they decided to co-parent and the other half wanted to greet their owners after they had went out for a while. Though there was the odd one or two who were mostly interested in the shopping and if their owners bought some more treats.

Since the twin were still asleep and hardly noticed being lifted out of their pram, Kazuichi could take them with him into the living room and feed them one by one while Gundham unpacked their shopping and quickly took care of all their pets and took their dogs for a walk.

When Gundham returned Kazuichi had just finished feeding the pups and sat them back into their little swing in their living room. Gundham checked on his mate and pups the moment he came back inside and after seeing that everything was in order, he gave Kazuichi a kiss before going into their kitchen to make them lunch.

As now all daily chores were finished, Kazuichi and Gundham decided to relax for the remainder of the day and cuddle on their sofa while watching television. The hours passed and the couple enjoyed being close to each other. Ever so often they got up again to care for their babies and feeding them as they played and napped, and later on the couple also had their own dinner as the day slowly came to an end.

Since it was still summer it was still light outside even as late evening was passing with every new moment.

When the show that the mated couple was watching ended they decided to get to the last part of their daily routine and get their twins ready for bed. After their last feeding the infants were still awake and lying on their play mat. Carefully picking them up, the couple went into their bathroom were they gave their infants a bath to wash off all the dirt the babies managed to coat themselves with over the day. It was mainly just a sponge bath as the infants couldn't sit properly yet. Which however didn't stop one of their dogs from hovering around the parents and trying to 'rescue' the babies from the horrors of being bathed. The first few times it was amusing, however it slowly got more of an inconvenience when they tried to bath their babies and a huge dog decided to look over her owner's shoulder and lean her whole weight on their backs, while whining loudly into their ears. Though Kazuichi guessed that it was still cute how protective they all were, even if she really was a quite heavy animal.

After a few mild complications with an enormous dog trying to push herself between her owners and their infant pups, the twins were properly clean and ready to be fed a final time for the day before being put back into their crib for the night – and hopefully grand their tired parents some sleep.

It was now dark outside and Kazuichi could feel his own tiredness within his body. The couple took their children and placed then carefully into their cribs and both took a seat next to them, while Gundham grabbed a children's book from the small shelf inside of the nursery. Opening the book he began reading it to the small pups who both looked around in the dim room; from their mobiles hanging above them and filling the room with a gentle glow, towards their parents who looked at them adoringly.

Kazuichi always enjoyed listening to Gundham read something out loud, no matter if it was one of his fantasy novels about demons and powerful magicians, or if it was a children's book about a family of bunnies. Kazuichi couldn't say if their twins could understand what their father was reading to them or even knew what he was doing, however he could swear that they enjoyed being read to by the alpha just as much as he did. They always turned instantly calm when they could hear him talk to them and intimidate funny voices as he went along the small story and ever so often show them the colourful pictures shown within the books.

When Gundham reached the last page where everyone had a happy ending and he closed the book, the twins were already fast asleep and Kazuichi was also close to falling asleep in his chair. Hearing Gundham read to him was just so calming to him. When he felt a set of warm and strong arms gently wrap around him and lift him up into the air, Kazuichi gave a tired yet content smile and leaned against his mate's body as he was carried into their bedroom and gently laid upon their bed, before Gundham himself joined him and pulled him close. With a sweet kiss between them, they then wished each other a goodnight in a gentle whisper as they both slowly fell into the world of their dreams for the night and slept peacefully and without any disturbance.

At least until the sound of the baby phone woke the couple from their sleep at quarter past three in the early morning and called them back to duty. Yet Kazuichi still couldn't wish for anything more in his life, as long as he had his loving mate and his wonderful two children.

**Author's Note:**

> Before writing this I researched a bit how a typical day with newborn infants looks like, since I never cared for a baby before (I'm literally 25 and never even held a baby before or saw one for longer than a few minutes, because I literally know no one closely who has a baby), and I have to admit that I was quite surprised just how much time infants spend with sleeping and eating. Like from what I read they switch every 2-3 hours between eating and napping


End file.
